In a manufacturing process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display, referred to as TFT-LCD), a small size product usually uses a shorting bar (Shorting Bar) detection means in a liquid crystal cell test (Cell Test) process. As shown in FIG. 1, a common electrode line 4 and three shorting bars respectively corresponding to a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel (namely, a red data signal shorting bar 1, a green data signal shorting bar 2 and a blue data signal shorting bar 3) are formed on an array substrate, wherein each shorting bar is connected with a data line 5, 6, 7 connected with the corresponding sub-pixel (the red sub-pixel, the green sub-pixel and the blue sub-pixel). Voltages are respectively applied on the shorting bars to detect whether the data lines connected with the shorting bars are damaged.
In order to avoid the scrap of a display panel due to the damage to the data line, a repair line 8 arranged to cross the data line is further arranged on the peripheral area of the array substrate. However, for this configuration, when a data voltage is applied on the data line, electro-static discharge (Electro-Static discharge, referred to as ESD) is liable to occur at the crossing position (for example, the position 9 in FIG. 1) of the repair line 8 and the data line, to break down the data line and form a short circuit with the repair line 8, resulting in that the data voltage on the data line is pulled down (the voltage on the data line is typically positive, and the voltage on the repair line 8 is zero, i.e., no voltage exists). In addition, when the data line on the display panel is detected by means of the shorting bar detection means, the data line forming the short circuit with the repair line 8 is also connected with other data lines, therefore the repair line 8 also pulls down fewer voltage on these other data lines, that is to say, the difference between the voltage of the data line forming the short circuit with the repair line 8 and the down-pulled voltage of the other data lines is very small, such that the difference between the voltages of the short-circuited data line and a pixel electrode driven by the other data lines is small, the difference of liquid crystal deflection is not obvious, and the difference between displayed colors is not obvious neither, therefore this short circuit failure is unlikely to be detected.
The inventors have observed that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: a full contact (Full Contact) detection means is adopted at a module (Module) stage, at this stage the data line is not connected with other data lines, the repair line 8 can pull down the voltage of this data line, the voltage will result in that the liquid crystal deflection is different from that of a normal area, and the detection result shows two lines. At this time, the detected data line has a problem, if the problem is severe, the entire panel will be discarded, and even if the problem is mild, an additional repair process needs to be added.